Benzaie Potter à l'école des sorciers
by Rob Lemon
Summary: Libre adaptation de la série de BenzaieLive du même nom
1. Chapitre 1: le Survivant (de l'enfer)

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'ordinaire dans la vie du jeune Harry Pottaire. En seulement onze

années, il avait toujours eu une fâcheuse tendance à se retrouver au cœur d'évènements qui le

dépassait, et sans vraiment en avoir conscience, il s'était habitué à ce que le monde autour de lui

fonctionne étrangement plus rapidement que la normale. Le jeune homme finlandais avait par

exemple pour tout souvenir de son enfance des bruits de moteur, un homme haut de plus de trois

mètres, et un étrange sentiment de vide, comme si des personnes essentielles à son développement

avait manqué à l'appel lors de sa jeunesse. Cependant, Harry avait appris à se contenter de ce qu'il

avait, soit de sa famille d'adoption, les Dursley.

« C'est amusant, pensait-il souvent. J'ai l'impression que les Dursley devraient s'impliquer

davantage dans mon éducation, mais c'est comme si je ne les voyais jamais. »

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de s'interroger davantage, il se retrouva soudain avec une lettre dans les

mains lui indiquant qu'il avait été admis à Poudlard, école de sorcellerie. Immédiatement après

avoir terminé sa lecture, il se trouva nez à nez avec le géant qui hantait les souvenirs de sa prime

enfance, qui lui dit, d'une voix qui lui rappela les dessins animés qu'il avait l'habitude de regarder

plus jeune :

« -Je m'appelle Hagrid, et je suis le garde-chasse de Poudlard. Le professeur Dumbledore, qui ne t'a

jamais vu mais qui sait comme tu es un gentil garçon, m'envoie te chercher pour aller acheter tes

fournitures scolaires au chemin de traverse.

-Bonsoir, Hagrid. Enchanté de pouvoir enfin mettre un visage sur mes souvenirs de jeunesse,

répondit Harry d'une voix désabusée.

-C'est très gentil Harry, mais regarde, je n'ai pas de visage. Un petit dragon qui s'appelait Norbert

l'a fait fondre il y a quelques temps.

-Mais comment avez-vous pu survivre à ça ? fit Harry, horrifié.

-Tu verras bientôt que nous autres, les sorciers, pouvons survivre à beaucoup de choses bien pire

que cela, dit Hagrid en essayant visiblement de sourire malgré son absence de bouche.

-Alors j'ai hâte de découvrir ça, conclut Harry, enthousiaste et désormais convaincu que

décidément, il n'y avait pas que lui qui faisait face à des problèmes dépassant l'entendement. »

À peine avait-il eu le temps d'avoir cette pensée qu'il se retrouva assis sur l'un des sièges d'un

compartiment d'un train rouge vif.

« -Fichue Syndrome chronique d'Ellipsum Narrativis, grommela Harry à mi-voix en regardant à

travers la vitre sa ville natale d'Espoo disparaître derrière les montagnes à mesure que le train

gagnait en allure. Il faut toujours que je rate les meilleurs moments. J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir

choisir mes fournitures scolaires.

-Crois-moi, tu ne sais pas à quoi tu as échappé, fit une voix en face de lui. Moi je me suis retrouvé à

devoir aller chercher mes économies au-dessus d'un puits de lave en fusion, et chasser des rats dans

les égouts pendant des heures juste pour pouvoir ressortir. »

Harry avait l'étrange impression que l'enfant en face de lui avait un visage composé de petits

carrés, comme s'il était issu d'un minuscule écran. Mais avant même de pouvoir demander desprécisions, Harry se retrouva dans la grande salle d'un vieux château, et se vit coiffé d'un vieux

chapeau décrépi.

Comme cela arrivait souvent lors de ses crises, Harry avait l'esprit empli d'intimes convictions, qui

lui permettait souvent de deviner ce qu'il faisait là où il était. En l'occurrence, l'esprit de Harry était

concentré sur une unique pensée :

« pas à Serpentard ! »

Bien qu'il ignorasse tout de ce que pouvait être Serpentard, Harry continua sur cette pensée.

Soudain, l'étrange chapeau sur sa tête se mit à lui parler.

« -Je vois dans ton esprit que tu ne veux pas aller à Serpentard... Hmmm...

Il avait une voix caverneuse, comme sortie d'un autre monde. Harry avait la drôle de sensation qu'il

lisait un texte.

-Tu sais, Serpentard est la seule maison qui propose un double diplôme avec l'académie des Sports

de Helsinki... C'est une filière reconnue... Et puis pense au prestige que t'accorderait ton nouveau

grade d'étudiant Sporétude...

-D'accord, fit Harry en faisant mine de comprendre les implications professionnelles de la situation.

Mais moi je viens d'une classe pilote, je n'aurais jamais le niveau, ajouta t-il avec conviction.

-Très bien, alors il vaut mieux t'envoyer, comme tous les boursiers de l'école, à... Gryffondor ! »

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de donner sa notification du Magicrous, qu'il se retrouva dans une

pièce étrange, dont les murs et le plafond donnait l'impression qu'ils fussent en mouvement. On

aurait dit que tout l'endroit tremblait perpétuellement à chaque fois que Harry promenait son regard

sur la pièce. Fort heureusement, il comprit bien vite que s'il restait parfaitement immobile, cette

sensation inquiétante se dissipait aussitôt.

« Je me demande si les murs sont magiques eux aussi, songea Harry. Peut-être que ça aura un effet

bénéfique sur mon Syndrome d'Ellipsum Narrativis ? »

C'est alors que, de l'escalier devant lui, descendit un grand homme dont le faciès semblait

légèrement moins fondu que celui d'Hagrid. Il s'adressa à Harry, en tentant tant bien que mal

d'ouvrir ce qui avait dû être sa bouche autrefois.

« - Je suis le directeur de l'école Harry, je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore. Je suis juste venu te saluer,

mais aussi te prévenir que l'école regorge de secrets qui n'attendent que d'être découverts. Fais tout

de même attention au couloir du deuxième étage, l'emprunter te conduirait à mourir dans d'atroces

souffrances. »

Il s'en fut aussitôt, marmonnant dans sa barbe quelque chose ressemblant à : tant qu'ils ne

découvrent pas mon donjon sexuel du dernier étage... MamyNova serait folle de rage...

Harry, quelque peu déstabilisé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, monta les marches et poussa la seule

porte qui n'était pas verrouillée, qui le mena à la tour de Gryffondor.

Une grande aventure était sur le point de commencer pour celui qui, plus que jamais, allait mériter

son surnom de Survivant.


	2. Chapitre 2: les friandises de sorciers

En poussant la porte qui menait à la tour des Gryffondor, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser

que le château avait un agencement assez curieux : bien qu'il n'en ait pas visité beaucoup, il ne

pouvait décemment citer un seul château où les tours étaient accessibles depuis le rez de chaussée.

Il n'avait en effet pas monté un seul escalier, mais avant qu'il n'y réfléchisse davantage, une voix

sonore d'enfant l'interpella :

« -Eh, mais avec cette cicatrice, tu dois être le célèbre Harry Pottaire ! On m'a appris que tu avais

survécu à des choses terribles mais stupéfiantes ! »

Harry se retourna, et fit face à deux enfants roux qui le toisaient, et il constata avec dégoût que leur

visages étaient d'une forme peu banale, et que leurs organes sensoriels y étaient étalés comme sur

une crêpe. Harry se ressaisit et lança :

« -Et moi, on m'a appris à pas parler du front des inconnus sans se présenter, fit Harry, vexé qu'on

lui rappelle que ce qu'il essayait depuis des années de cacher sous le fond de teint de la tante

Pétunia était visible aux yeux de tous. Vous êtes qui, vous deux ?

-Moi c'est Fred Weslé, et lui c'est mon frère Georges, répondit celui des deux qui avait fait la

remarque incriminée.

-Salut, Harry, compléta Georges. On a un truc super à te proposer si ça t'intéresse !

-Écoutez, fit Harry, agacé, je viens d'arriver, on peut pas en reparler demain matin ?

-Mais ça va vite, tu vas voir, baratina Fred qui, de toute façon, ne voulait pas rater une occasion de

proposer ses services de contrebande à un première année ignorant des règles.

-Tout ce que tu as à faire, ajouta Georges, c'est de trouver les surprises cachées derrière les

portraits, avec les mots de passe qu'on peut te donner. Par exemple, tu vois, pour seulement une

cinquantaine de dragées surprise au goût de poubelle, on pourrait te donner le premier d'entre eux.

Qu'est-ce que t'en dit ?

-Ce que j'en dis ? répondit Harry, qui réprimait une furieuse envie d'ajouter des hématomes aux

faciès repoussants qui lui faisaient face. J'en dis que vous m'emmerdez, mais quelque chose de gros

comme ça, que j'ai déjà assez de mal à comprendre ce que je fais là et que vos dragées au goût

d'ordures, je sais ni où en trouver, ni ce que vous comptez en faire, mais que si je les avais sous la

main, ce serait certainement pas pour faire autre chose que de vous tartiner la progéria avec ! »

Sans attendre de réponse, Harry s'en fut, accédant à la salle commune par un mot de passe qu'il

avait appris sans pouvoir se rappeler comment, mais dans les moments comme ça, son Ellipsis avait

tendance à servir de base de données.

En arrivant dans la salle commune, Harry constata avec effarement que des crapauds marrons

sautillaient sur le grand tapis au centre de la pièce. A peine eut-il le temps de rassembler le peu de

calme qui lui restait qu'un garçon au cheveux noirs s'adressa à lui :

« Si tu manques un peu d'énergie, fit le garçon qui s'appelait Neville Londubat, mange un

Chocogrenouille, ça te redonnera des forces ! »Harry l'ignora, en essayant de ne pas penser à ce que devait être le travail colossal des associations

anti-obésité du ministère de la Magie au vu de l'alimentation de cette génération de sorciers. Il se

demandait d'ailleurs si cela n'avait pas un lien avec l'état de profonde dégénérescence physique de

tous les enfants qu'il avait croisé jusque là.

Harry constata alors avec terreur que la salle commune, contrairement à ce qu'aurait voulu le bon

sens, ne comportait aucun accès au dortoir. Avec un grand soupir de lassitude, il revient sur ses pas,

emprunta à nouveau le chemin qu'il avait pris pour venir, repassa devant les deux rouquins (qui

entre temps avait jeté leur dévolu d'extorsion sur un élève de Poufsouffle) , et se mit en quête de ce

quelque chose à faire. Il monta les marches du couloir des enchantements d'un pas traînant.

A peine Harry avait-il fait quelque pas qu'un autre enfant roux s'adressa à lui :

« Salut Harry, dit-il. Tu te rappelles de moi ?

-Le prends pas mal, mais je me rappelle pas de grand monde en général. J'ai une sorte d'amnésie.

-C'est moi Ron Weslé ! Dis, je viens de vois passer Drago Malefoix par cette porte en emmenant ta

chouette avec lui. Il faut vite le rattraper !

-Attends, répondit Harry. Ca tombe pas sous le coup du règlement intérieur de l'école ça

normalement ? On aurait pas meilleur compte de prévenir un prof ?

-Tu sais Harry, s'exclama Ron qui semblait incapable de moduler le volume de sa voix, ici les profs

ne sont là que pour les cours, et on peut pas dire qu'ils soient très portés sur l'encadrement des

élèves. C'est mes frères, Fred et Georges Weslé, qui me l'ont dit.

-Ah, tes frères ? Ca explique des tas de choses, ironisa Harry, constatant qu'il y avait sans doute

quelque chose d'héréditaire dans l'état de dégénérescence physique des sorciers.

-Vite, poursuivons Malefoix ! conclut Ron, en s'engouffrant par la porte derrière lui .


	3. Chapitre 3: Raison et Flipendo

Chapitre 3 – Raison & Flipendo

Lorsque Harry et Ron eurent passé la porte, ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir tortueux, mal éclairé et lourd de silence. Ils firent quelque pas, quand soudain une voix au-dessus d'eux les fit sursauter :

« -Tiens, tiens, ne serait-ce pas le célèbre Harry Pottaire ?, fit la voix d'un ton narquois.

Harry leva les yeux, et vit alors pour la première fois celui qui allait devenir son plus grand rival, Drago Malefoix. C'était un enfant aux cheveux blonds, au regard assuré et dont l'œil gauche était légèrement plus bas que le droit. Il semblait lui aussi, malgré son assurance, présenter les stigmates d'une progéria naissante. Cela étant, il faisait bien moins peine à voir que les Weslé. Il se tenait assis au sommet d'une bibliothèque, et toisait Harry avec mépris.

-Je m'appelle Drago Malefoix, poursuivit-il, et ici tout le monde me respecte. On dirait que tu as perdu ton hibou, non ? Tu n'aurais pas dû relâcher ta vigilance…

-Tu es bien sûr qu'il s'agissait de mon hibou ? s'enquit Harry, se demandant comment diable tous ces enfants qu'il n'avait jamais vu en savait autant sur lui.

-Ne fais pas le malin, Pottaire. Tu devrais rentrer chez ta maman dès ce soir...si seulement tu en avais une, répliqua méchamment Malefoix.

-T'en fais pas, j'ai pas de maison non plus. Par contre, je suis sûr que cette chère Mme Malefoix sera très contente de m'accueillir et de compenser la tendresse que je n'ai pas eue. Après tout, pour enfanter un cancrelat pareil, elle a pas du être bien chaste dans sa jeunesse. Tu sais chez quel papa rentrer ce soir ? l'acheva Harry d'un ton cinglant. »

Soufflé, Malefoix se tut, marmonnant des choses comme _fils de sang-de-bourbe_ ou _tentaculé vénéneux._ Harry, très content de voir que sa street cred n'allait faire qu'augmenter vu le niveau des sorciers, se félicita d'avoir passé tant de temps chez les moldus à s'endormir en écoutant des émissions de radio libre.

Ron, qui n'avait pas pu profiter de la verve de Harry car il était parti devant, conseilla à Harry d'ignorer Malefoix et de continuer à avancer. Il lui donna alors un étrange conseil :

« -Tu peux escalader ce rebord en poussant le joystick analogique gauche vers l'avant. »

À ce moment-là, Harry eut l'étrange impression que le monde autour de lui prenait un tout nouveau sens. Il réalisa soudain que depuis le début, il ne comprenait rien de rien à ce qui l'entourait. Il pensa un instant à émettre une hypothèse sur sa présence dans cet univers incohérent, mais il mit cette dernière phrase de Ron sur le compte des Chocogrenouilles dont le rouquin s'était sûrement gavé, se jura de ne jamais en accepter (même en soirée, même gratuit, même avec des amis), et, d'un pas décidé, il grimpa sur le rebord et quitta la pièce sur les talons de Ron.

Il s'ensuivit un long parcours d'obstacle composé d'étagères, durant lequel Ron ne se priva pas de donner autant de conseils incohérents à Harry sur sa façon de se mouvoir que ce dernier ne ramassa de plumes que sa chouette avait semé derrière elle. Au bout d'un certain temps, Ron informa Harry qu'il allait faire le guet, et sans plus attendre, laissa Harry seul à faire de l'escalade.

En pénétrant dans la pièce suivante, au prix d'épuisantes et périlleuses cabrioles, Harry se retrouva face-à-face avec un être translucide et flottant au-dessus du sol. Le jeune homme en déduisit qu'il s'agissait probablement d'un fantôme. L'intéressé dissipa immédiatement ses doutes :

« -Bonjour Harry, je m'appelle Nick-Quasi-sans-tête, et je suis le fantôme des Gryffondor.

Harry resta silencieux, cogitant à plein régime sur le fait que même mort, on pouvait être condamné à promener un corps difforme dans un château rempli d'enfants malades pour l'éternité. Une petite larme coula de sous ses lunettes, que le spectre ne remarqua pas.

Le spectre lui confia ensuite que des escargots magiques s'étaient échappés d'un cours, et que leur poison était redoutable. Il lui enseigna alors, pour faire bonne mesure, le sortilège du Flipendo, en ajoutant qu'il en aurait grandement besoin pour la suite, avec un regard énigmatique. Il disparut ensuite à travers un mur, laissant Harry hébété, la baguette à la main, avec la désagréable impression que décidément, cet endroit n'allait pas lui rendre la vie plus ordinaire.

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de se demander comment il avait pu maîtriser en si peu de temps son premier sortilège qu'il était déjà en train de suivre son instinct et d'exécuter froidement les escargots qui rôdaient dans le couloir. Laissant derrière lui un torrent de venin laissé par les cadavres des gastéropodes, il passa la porte de la pièce suivante, un sentiment de puissance l'envahissant un peu plus à chaque pas.


	4. Chapitre 4: Harry pas rassuré

Aussitôt qu'Harry avait quitté le couloir aux escargots, la pièce se fit plus spacieuse. Il avait atteint une salle particulièrement haute, dont les murs étaient recouverts de portraits peints. Bien qu'il s'agisse sans doute de sorcières et sorciers célèbres, il avait la sensation paradoxale d'avoir déjà vu tous ces individus quelque part. Il chassa cette pensée de son esprit, et, empruntant l'escalier pour descendre, il tomba face à Nick, qui lui tint les propos suivants:

"-Votre sortilège de Flipendo, que vous avez pu maîtriser en un instant grâce à vos insoupçonnés talents en magie, dispose aussi d'une application lors de la résolution d'énigmes.

-Des énigmes? demanda Harry, dubitatif.

-Oui, des énigmes. Poudlard est rempli de puzzles amusants que les élèves doivent résoudre pour pouvoir accéder à certains endroits. D'une certaine façon, cela s'applique aussi pour les cours, mais vous verrez cela par vous-même bien assez tôt.

-C'est une méthode pédagogique commune dans le monde des sorciers? interrogea Harry.

-Non, répondit Nick. Le professeur Dumbledore a récemment reçu une circulaire du ministère finlandais des sports magiques, qui nous a contraint à revoir totalement notre méthode d'enseignement. Ainsi, pour lutter contre les conséquences d'une alimentation trop riche en friandises magiques, Poudlard est désormais aussi bien un parcours du combattant qu'une école. Mais je vous en ai déjà trop dit, concentrez-vous sur cette énigme à l'aide de votre Flipendo Repoustout."

Puis le fantôme s'en fut, passant à travers le sol, laissant ainsi le jeune sorcier avec pour toute compagnie son expression rayonnante: enfin, un établissement scolaire où on prenait à bras le corps les problèmes de vie quotidienne des élèves, pensa t-il. Il se voyait déjà guéri de son syndrome d'Ellipsus. Il revient peu à peu à ses esprits, et observa rapidement l'endroit pour essayer de comprendre l'énigme que le château lui posait.

Il distingua rapidement l'accès à la pièce suivante, en hauteur. Il constata alors que le bloc de pierre devant lui avait un chemin tout tracé jusque là. Sans attendre, il déchaîna son Flipendo Repoustout sur le bloc le poussant jusque contre le mur, puis il n'eut aucun problème à accèder à la sortie en escaladant l'ensemble.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certain déception à l'idée d'avoir pu résoudre l'énigme aussi rapidement. En avançant dans le couloir, il se demanda s'il pourrait bientôt quitter les lieux, car il craignait d'être en retard à son premier cours. S'il avait bien compris, le château obéissait à une logique particulière en ce qui concernait le déroulement du temps.

"Je ne suis pas rassuré, pensa Harry à haute voix.

-J'étais pourtant sûre qu'elle était révisée, cette baguette!, entendit-il crier un peu plus loin devant lui. Harry se hâta pour atteindre l'origine des cris.

Il arriva alors dans une bibliothèque où il trouva un enfant brun en train de crier, entouré de livres volant d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce.

-C'est quoi ton nom?, demanda Harry, en même temps qu'il voyait la réponse brodée sur la robe du jeune garçon. Londubat? Moi c'est Harry.

-Harry, tu es sûr que ta baguette marche bien? Je ne suis pas rassuré..."

Neville lui expliqua ensuite qu'il avait perdu sa baguette, il qu'il ne pouvait pas abattre les livres volants sans elle. Harry les abattit aussi sec, car il maîtrisait désormais le Flipendo Repoustout avec un naturel qui dépassait l'entendement. Neville ouvrit ensuite le passage secret, et ils quittèrent la pièce ensemble.

Immédiatement en y entrant, Harry constata qu'une chouette blanche était enfermée dans une grande cage. Comme mû par une intuition dont lui seul avait le secret, Harry en déduisit que ce devait être la sienne. D'un coup de Flipendo Repoustout qui, décidément, était bien pratique, il libéra la chouette, qui s'envola immédiatement hors de la pièce, Harry et Neville lui filant au train.

Ils retrouvèrent Ron de l'autre côté. Harry refréna son envie de lui demander le chemin que celui-ci avait pu emprunter pour arriver avant lui malgré l'urgence de la situation, et Harry et Ron quittèrent ensemble la pièce.

Harry et Ron arrivèrent dans un couloir bien éclairé. Une surprise les y attendait: Hedwige portait dans ses serres un balai volant, qu'elle remit à Harry avec un hululement doucereux.

"-Il y a probablement un couillon de cinquième année qui ne pourra pas choper cette année, conclut Harry en gravant ses initiales au bas de son nouveau balai avec un sourire."


End file.
